


perfect mix

by tenecty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :(, Angst, Hook-Up, JaeDo, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some plot if you squint, bartender! doyoung, customer! jaehyun, i love these two but theres bare minimal action between the two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenecty/pseuds/tenecty
Summary: two times bartender Doyoung and customer Jaehyun hooks up, and one time they do, and they stay after, eating breakfast together, scramble eggs and happy eyes. it's okay to fall in love, sweetheart.





	perfect mix

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing i need sOME HOLY WATER
> 
>  
> 
> scream at me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)  
> and watch me blabber nonsense on [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)

  
Cocktail mixing is all about the right proportions. Too much of something could spoil the entire drink. Too much vodka, and you get an overzealous spicy drink that will burn the throats of patrons; too much lime juice, and the overpowering citrusy will have customers frowning; too much orgeat syrup, and the sugar will intoxicate clients.

  
Same goes for Doyoung’s love life. Too much bold, he finds the man overwhelming. Too much sweetness, he finds out they always turn out to be fake, wolf in sheep’s clothing. Too much cockiness, he finds himself swallowing down rising bile at the audacity. So far, no one has had the right proportions for a perfect mixture of a boyfriend.   
  
That is, until Jung Jaehyun.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first time they did it, it left Doyoung craving, hungry, _starving_ , for more.   
  
It’s not his first time hooking up with a customer, but something about the way Jaehyun stares at him through half-lidded, hooded eyes, heavy breathing drenched in lust; the softest whispers over the skin, requests for consent, or the occasional, odd press of lips against porcelain forehead.   
  
Something about the way he pushes through and fucks Doyoung senseless, and still can brush over the most sensitive nub with romantic sensuality, has Doyoung’s mind floating to high places as he drowns in Jaehyun’s low moans, intertwining with high whines of his own as he claws at the sheets, eyes squeezed shut as he comes harder than before, tears spilling.   
  
Of course, Jaehyun’s thumbs would be there to clean it up faster than lightning, hot breath against the shell of the ear asking if he is okay. The lightest nod of Doyoung’s head has him swearing as he slams back in with so much force, they slide up the bed and Doyoung groans with oversensitivity of the rough sheets against his twitching cock. Constant rhythm of desperation as Jaehyun chases his own high, has a white shot of heat rushing down to Doyoung’s navel. He is whining when Jaehyun pulls out, sweat dripping down his face from wisps of his matted hair, and Jaehyun, albeit breathless, is keeping the need for air at bay, as he takes Doyoung in his mouth.   
  
Warm cavern, sharp teeth scraping, flat tongue running the underside, has Doyoun seeing stars as his fingers tug at Jaehyun’s hair, as white dribbles down the other’s chin, slick with drool and spit.   
  
  
Doyoung breathes heavily as Jaehyun cleans him with a cloth, Doyoung vaguely registering him as a gentlemen, filed in under the sweet-until-proven category. His eyelids fall heavy as eyelashes flutter against his high cheekbones, and he doesn’t quite notice the way the sheets grow cold, or the soft click of a closed door.   
  
  
  
  
The second time they did it, Doyoung would call it: chaotically beautiful. Or so he thought. In reality, it was chaotically tragic, because it leaves Doyoung sobbing into Taeyong’s chest as his own clenches, wondering _what the fuck_ went wrong.   
  
There is no such thing as two times with a one night stand. It’s called a _one_ night stand for very specific reasons. Going back to the same person for anything, whether sex or something else, is always a dangerous risk, like throwing yourself off a cliff, hoping you would fly, when in reality, you will only plunge.   
  
In Doyoung’s defense, it’s hard to avoid his one night stand, especially since Jaehyun is the bar’s regular, coming every other day with customers flanking his sides.

 

He flirts, he laughs, he drinks, and Doyoung is begging himself to not stare and accidentally add too much hard liquor to burn his customers’ throats as his fingers clench around the ice-chilled glass in unreasonable jealousy. Jaehyun is not his, he knows that. But seeing how the other caresses the man’s arms, or twirls the madame’s hair, has a hot coil unraveling in his stomach. Scorching bile tastes bitter at the back of his throat as he finds himself staring at the way Jaehyun’s lips are pressed way too close to the woman’s lips as he whispers, sweet words flowing like a string of honey.   
  
  
  
The lights were dimmed as he wipes the counter top, pouring himself a drink as the rest of the waiters and bartenders gather around the bar to share a shot or two, throwing a couple of darts as alcohol intoxicated their system. There were a few patrons left, lingering with their wisps of smoke, Jaehyun’s eyes burning through Doyoung as vodka burns down the bartender’s throat, the sweetness of cranberry on the tip of his tongue.   
  
  
It’s what Jaehyun tastes, as he slams Doyoung into the wall next to the elder’s apartment door, Doyoung gasping for breath as he tries to fumble for his keys and turn the lock. A million thanks is what he sends to Yuta, for having Taeyong over because he doesn’t know what he will do if the other is around, and hears the mewls spewing from his mouth.   
  
He doesn’t quite remember how they ended up like this, besides the fact that he had left early, a faint shadow of his favourite customer behind him. A twist of the wrist and scorching lips trailing down his cool neck, is all he recalls from the ride home.   
  
He throws his bags and keys somewhere, a faint nagging voice belonging to Taeyong, ringing in his ears, though it is drowned out by the flutters of Jaehyun’s fingers on his bare hips, slipping under his loose fabric shirt. A shiver runs down his spine as he stumbles out of his shoes and leads Jaehyun to his room, though halted a couple of times, as his back is pressed against hard wall, moaning as Jaehyun’s thigh presses purposefully on his growing bulge.   
  
  
  
Doyoung’s pretty like this, Jaehyun muses. Striped down to reveal milky white skin that is soft to the touch, but toughen hard, when his abdomen clenches at the littlest of touches. Moonlight filtering through the room not only makes the bartender’s skin glow, but had the pretty cuffs holding his hands above the other’s head, sparkle. A flush runs down from the face, to the neck, to the chest, and Doyoung is beautiful, blushing like that, abashed, as his face is turned into the pillow, hips bucking into thin air.   
  
Jaehyun takes his time, trailing a finger, following the slopes and curves of the face, the bob of the Adam’s apple, the prominent collar bones, the nearly translucent skin over his stomach, the outline of his cock. It’s already red and bursting with precum, and they haven’t even done much. Jaehyun smirks as he leans down to kiss a trail, from the forehead, to a peck on the nose, to a full, reassuring, security-filled kiss on the lips.   
  
“Just tell me when it’s too much.” He mumbles to Doyoung, before the burning image of a number of patrons flirting with the bartender burns behind his eyes, and he is harsh as he bites down on the vulnerable neck, Doyoung tilting his head up as he whines and bites his lips in an attempt to keep quiet, moans stuck in his throat.   
  
Fingers tap his pink lips and he willingly opens them, face flaming as he feels Jaehyun’s eyes trace the way his tongue wraps and rolls around the two fingers. He moans for real, high and light, and Jaehyun is groaning into his neck, fingers leaving the mouth as they leave a wet trail down the skin.   
  
“So pretty,” Jaehyun mumbles as he kisses around the navel, hands firm as they pin the desperate hips down. “Has anyone told you that?” Doyoung just mewls in response, whining as he combs through Jaehyun’s hair. Soft. Chocolate brown, soft.   
  
“Of course someone has told you that, hmm?” Jaehyun says, chastising almost, as he turns Doyoung around, liking the way Doyoung’s fist clench as they strain against the tight, metal cuffs, red line running across his pale wrists.   
  
“All those people flirting with you at the bar, and you, flirting right back.” Jaehyun says through gritted teeth as his hand stings Doyoung’s flesh, a red mark on his butt cheek. Doyoung winces and intends to bite back a comeback, but fails anyway.   
  
“It’s not like you don’t flirt.” He mumbles into the bedsheets, ears on fire.   
  
“What was that?” The voice is sharp as the fingers skip around his rim. “On fours, sweetheart.” Doyoung groans as he props himself up with his chained wrists, biting his lips as he feels the metal cut a little into the skin with the new position.   
  
“You flirt with all your customers. Why can’t I?” Doyoung retorts and immediately regrets it as Jaehyun roughly pulls his hair back, words hot on his ear.

 

“ _If_ I were you,” Jaehyun says through measured anger, “I would keep my mouth _shut_ .”   
  
He lands another hit on the flesh, Doyoung whimpering from the sharp contact, moaning as Jaehyun kisses around the red skin, tongue licking down towards the rim.   
  
Doyoung deserves it, really, the teasing that Jaehyun gives. Bare flicks over the gaping hole, bruising grip on the hips, all had Doyoung straining over his cuffs and blood stains the skin. Jaehyun is oblivious, landing a long stripe over the hole, Doyoung keening, knees nearly sliding down.   
  
Jaehyun works his way around it, warm tongue hitting all the right angles as it disappears into the hole and out again, fingers, one, two, three, working in so fast, Doyoung barely has time to breathe. Precum stains the sheets, and tears stain his face, as he whines, long and high, Jaehyun’s name, on repeat.   
  
“Fuck.” He curses as Jaehyun pulls away, a mere second away from release.   
  
“Jaehyun, please, please, please-“

  
  
“What the fuck?” The voice is harsh and angry as his cuffs are pulled at and immediately taken off, Jaehyun’s demeanour softening as he carefully inspects the light flow of blood running the shadow of the cuffs. “I told you to say stop when it was too much.” He chides as he leaves to take a clean cloth, and wipe the wounds clean.   
  
“Jaehyun,” Doyoung quietly begs, stopping the action. His cock is aching, who cares about a little blood loss? Jaehyun looks at him with his eyebrow raised. He’s still fully clothed,  white crisp shirt now crumpled, and his pants tight as his hardened cock strains. “Please.” He says softly closing his eyes as Jaehyun’s hands drop to carefully graze over the dried blood, lips ghosting over his.   
  
The younger no longer hesitates as he licks the head and gathers the precum, mouth hollowing as he takes it all at once. Doyoung’s mouth hangs open in a silent scream as his hands fly to tug at the locks, back arching off the ruined sheets, eyes fluttering open with a snap, as they lock gazes with Jaehyun’s dark ones. Comforting shapes of circles drawn at his hip, are a contrast to the hard sucks and flattening of tongue around his cock, and Doyoung is muttering Jaehyun’s name as he leans back against the pillows, relief washing over his body as blind pleasure takes over.   
  
He is panting, breathless, but that doesn’t stop his shaking hands from undoing the buttons off Jaehyun’s shirt, mouth desperately hanging open as Jaehyun easily slides his tongue into the hot cavern, both moans tangled in their mouths as they taste the bitter cum.   
  
He palms Jaehyun through his briefs, nimble fingers working away those awful clothes as he slicks the cock up with lube, breath shaky as Jaehyun combs his hair, tucking the loose strands behind Doyoung’s ear, caressing the shell as Doyoung’s heart beats wild and hard.   
  
“Can I...?”   
  
“Do whatever you want, sweetheart. An apology for those, hmm?” Jaehyun says, honey voice dripping as he kisses Doyoung’s temple. He pretends he doesn’t feel a skip of the heart at those words, and simply sinks himself down, his groans buried into Jaehyun’s neck while the other holds his hips steady, moans thrown into the open air, echoing though the empty apartment.   
  
“ _Fuck_ .” Jaehyun says, long and drawn, as Doyoung slides up and down, walls dragging along his hard cock, warmth engulfing. Doyoung’s face is tilted up, head thrown back in pleasure, hands pressed against Jaehyun’s toned chest, movements never halting. Jaehyun watches his cock appear and disappear into the hole, moaning as he presses hard into the sharp hips.   
  
He flips them over, caging Doyoung below him as he slams hard into the small frame, the younger screaming as it hits dead on his prostate, tears spilling as he sobs through the ecstasy. Jaehyun is hushing him in his ear, finger tracing and lacing with his fingers, placing the hands over the elder’s head.   
  
“Be a good boy, and come for me. Untouched, okay? You’ve done so well till now, you can come just from this, right? Come on, sweetheart, do it for me.” Jaehyun mumbles into his ear, the pet name sending sparks of pleasure down the spine to his cock, and he comes, hard, on both their stomachs, whining from oversensitivity as Jaehyun chases his own orgasm, lips pressing harshly against each other’s, tongues tangling.   
  
Jaehyun rocks into him through and down the high, pressing his sweat slick forehead against the elder’s, pants evening and matching each other’s. Doyoung is spent, so Jaehyun is left to clean both of them up again, cock twitching at the sight of white dribbling down to the sheets. He’d have to apologise for that too, later.   


  
Now, a curling Doyoung is all Jaehyun can think of as he rests his head over the other’s, wide eyes staring blankly into the moonlight, fingers carving apologies on the closing wounds. He should pull himself out of bed and out of the apartment into the hollow streets. Mornings after are never good for the soul. But the softness of Doyoung’s skin and warmth radiating from him is intoxicating, and he lets himself sink into the stained sheets, Doyoung’s head comfortably nestled under his, slumber drifting.   
  
  
  
Doyoung blinks as bright lights hit him and someone is snoring softly into his ear. He untangles himself from that someone’s grasp, and bottom lip trembles as he sees Jaehyun sleeping soundly. His smooth features make him look ten times younger with the morning light reflecting off his skin. Doyoung wraps his arms around himself as he hiccups back a tear, feeling his heart leaping at how ethereal the other is.   
  
He is out of bed in seconds, hastily dressing as he makes his way to the living room, running his hand through his hair as he tries to breathe deep, but fails. The door is slammed shut as he hurries out, holding in sobs in the bus, but ending up collapsing into a surprised Taeyong in terror as he sobs, hard.   
  
He can’t have Jaehyun. He doesn’t want to fall in love. He doesn’t like strings attached. Never again, he tells himself.   


  
  
And yet, he is here again, in some alleyway, breathing heavily as Jaehyun is nibbling his ear lobe, clothed hips moving roughly against his as they moan into the echoing alleyway.   
  
He is off him, dragging Doyoung to a fancy, sleek black car, the engine started in no time. Doyoung’s fingers are gripping hard as they are slotted with Jaehyun’s, his other hand gripping tight on the seat rest. He is aching to touch himself, but a glare from Jaehyun has him thinking otherwise.   
  
He turns his face towards the window, whimpering as they stop at a red light. The air is heavy with lust and hot fury, and it is Jaehyun who speaks first.   
  
“Why did you leave?”   
  
Doyoung’s heart stops for a beat and he swallows hard, not quite knowing what to reply.   
  
Jaehyun’s fingers barely brush against his bulge and he whines at the minimal contact, breathless.   
  
“Not going to tell me?”   
  
Doyoung stays stubbornly mum and Jaehyun curses as he places a firm grip on Doyoung’s thigh, squeezing it tight as he speed-drives to his apartment.   
  
  
The carpark is nearly empty, and Jaehyun takes in a sharp breath as neither makes a move to leave the car. He cups the hardening bulge, and relishes in the way Doyoung moans, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as his fingers wrap around Jaehyun’s wrist.   
  
“Why did you leave?” Jaehyun repeats his question, low and sharp.   
  
Doyoung just whines as the button is undone and zipper pulled down, hips bucking into the warm palm.   
  
“Fine.” Jaehyun grits through his teeth as he pulls away, unlocking the car. “You’re going to pay, _sweetheart_ , for breaking my heart. Get out.” His voice is hard and angry, and Doyoung would have thought more of what he said, if he wasn’t roughly pulled out of the car and slammed against it, lips occupied as they slot with the younger’s. Soft, velvety, plush. It’s a mess of tongue and harsh lips, nowhere near the gentleness of the other’s lip texture.   
  
  
  
Before he knows it, he’s unceremoniously thrown on top of white sheets, shifting backwards as his eyes rake Jaehyun’s body and the way he loosens his black tie, neck tilting, eyes flashing dark. His purplish-brown hair is perfectly styled, a few out of place from their little make out session in the elevator. He crawls towards Doyoung and the other swallows hard as he catches a glimpse of the darkened cocoa eyes. The same colour as 99% dark chocolate. Bitter.   
  
He breathes hard, centimetres away from Doyoung’s lips. He can feel the bartender trembling below him, hands at the elder’s sides. They trail up to cup the sharp jawline, thumbs relishing in how smooth the cheeks are. He opens his mouth as Doyoung tentatively licks his lips, tongue flicking a little into the mouth as it swipes up to the upper lip. Jaehyun swears softly as he takes a deep breath, entangling his tongue with Doyoung’s, each brush, each lick, each touch, causing him to grip the jaw harder; desperate.   
  
They only part because Doyoung is completely out of breath, panting hard as he locks eyes with Jaehyun’s, knuckles white as he grips the front of his shirt. Jaehyun takes his time to work along the jaw, aware that Doyoung needs to take some time out to breathe. It’s soft, light and gentle; not what he promised the other. So he sucks harshly on the untainted skin, Doyoung involuntarily bucking his hips to brush his clothed cock over Jaehyun’s, both moaning at the contact.   
  
Jaehyun slowly undoes the buttons, Doyoung waiting with bated breath, watching the younger work his art on his canvas through half lidded eyes. Jaehyun is beautiful like this; lips attached to scorching skin, soft, juxtaposed to the harsh bite as teeth sink into flesh to leave its red mark. His hands are careful as he holds Doyoung’s body, fingers splayed over the ribcage and stomach, leaving wet marks as his palm sweats, heat surrounding them. Doyoung can’t watch any longer, feeling his heart do that annoying flip, and instead leans back on the pillows as he closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensations.   
  
His shirt is completely taken off, and he props himself up with an elbow as he watches Jaehyun kiss over his pants, locking orbs as he pulls down the already undone pants, leaving him to shiver at the sudden coldness. He shivers again, not due to the chilly air, but to the way Jaehyun is mouthing at his inner thighs, nipping, kisses, wet and hot, blowing. He sighs a shaky breath as Jaehyun presses pecks along the straining cock, and he chokes back a moan as Jaehyun ignores the incessant need, simply trailing his kisses up to his nipples.   
  
He whines as his nub sinks into the hot cavern, tongue flickering over the hardness, thumbs just barely circling at the clothed head of his cock. He is whining, moaning, pleading, _begging_   
but Jaehyun ignores him, hickeys forming around the nipple, fingers doing the bare minimum to please him. If this carries on, Doyoung may as well just cum like this, _really_ untouched, not even given a hand job.   
  
He yelps as Jaehyun presses his hard on against his, the delectable friction given with no notice, and Doyoung moans shamelessly at the contact, chest heaving as sweat drips. Jaehyun doesn’t let him move, pinning his hips firmly down into the sheets as he rolls his hips, mouth parted in silent pleasure. His eyes are focused on the place they contact, and Doyoung’s eyes are focused on the way his hair is out of style, dripping with sweat, sparkling under the moonlight.   
  
He watches the way Jaehyun’s abs clench and form shapes as he rolls his hips expertly, smooth and sharp, like controlled waves. It is a perfect lap dance; tension building as Jaehyun takes his time to sink down on Doyoung’s crotch area, letting himself fall steadily, and then slamming hard for much needed friction. Doyoung is trembling and he unconsciously reaches to grab at Jaehyun’s wrist, catching the other’s attention as he opens his mouth for a kiss. Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate to give it to him, grinding hard as his own pants create friction that is barely enough for his own aching length, lips pressed reassuringly against Doyoung’s.   
  
Fingers thread through his colourful hair as Doyoung desperately kisses him, tears rolling as he can’t get enough of the taste of the cranberry on Jaehyun’s tongue. He wants him _badly,_ more than just for sex, but seeing the way Jaehyun flirts with all his customers, or anyone, treating everyone with the gentleness and care that Doyoung thought was reserved for him, he knows Jaehyun doesn’t want him the same way he wants Jaehyun. It’s breaking his heart, and despite Taeyong’s strict instructions, here he is again, making out with a sickening one sided crush.   
  
Jaehyun is startled at the saltiness reaching his lips, pulling back and halting his movements as he watches Doyoung cry silently, lips stretched in a straight line as he swallows his sobs.   
  
“Hey-“   
  
“Don’t. Just kiss me, please.” Doyoung stammers through gasping cries, lips open in desperation. “Please.”

 

This is the last time, he silently promised himself the moment he got into the alleyway with Jaehyun. Tomorrow, he would quit his job at the bar, and switch to the one Taeyong works at as a DJ. Away from the bar, away from the familiar faces, away from Jaehyun. It’s the best thing for his glass heart, or so Taeyong firmly advises.   
  
Jaehyun hesitates, but gives in when he hears the second plea, lips soft in comforting. He works on making Doyoung feel good, palming him through his briefs till the other forgets what he was grieved about, and is a moaning hot mess again.   
  
He trails kisses down as he takes Doyoung into his mouth, and doesn’t hesitate to suck hard at the head, licking across the slit and up to the underside, rolling over, till the entire cock is covered with his spit. Forget making Doyoung pay, the dried tears force Jaehyun to only think about making Doyoung forget everything, and feel good, feel safe, feel happier. He would do anything to make the other stop crying.   
  
Doyoung claws at the sheets as he comes with a silent scream, back arching off the bed as Jaehyun strokes him through his high, hand sticking from the cum. He collapses back into the sheets as Jaehyun wipes his hand on them, fingers brushing away the sweat-matted hair, hushing the other as he kisses, sweet and sensual.   
  
Doyoung is crying again, and he looks at the other helplessly as he sobs into Jaehyun’s chest, fists hitting his biceps lightly, whining.   
  
“Doyoung-“   
  
“Please, just fuck me and get this over and done with. Please.” Is all Doyoung begs and Jaehyun sighs as he helps the elder get rid of his own clothes. He hates emotional sex. He wants the emotions out of the way. It’s never good to have sex as the solution to tight knotted problems, and he doesn’t want Doyoung to will away his problems with sexual pleasure. But, he can’t resist the pleas, or desperate touches, so he gives in, breaking all his rules.   
  
He gently kisses Doyoung’s temple as the other straddles him, kissing down the body, tasting the saltiness of him. He encourages when Doyoung takes him, soothes when Doyoung gags as he swallows it too abruptly, miscalculating. Doyoung’s mind is in a haze, and he no longer cares, sucking harshly. It’s far from perfect, or as good as he usually does, but Jaehyun is muttering his name like a mantra, and comes all the same in his mouth, tears threatening to choke him as he wipes his mouth, leaning up to kiss Jaehyun as they taste each other.   
  
“Okay?” Jaehyun breathes out as they part, and Doyoung gives a light nod. He declines a second round however, knowing he will be far too tired to walk out fast enough.   
  
It is too bad that either way, he still stays, because Jaehyun is pulling at his wrist, telling him politely, to stay the night.   
  
Now, Jaehyun is murmuring softly into his hair as silent tears roll down his cheeks and he nuzzles the wet skin against Jaehyun’s neck, breathing in the clean scent, wondering where it had all gone wrong.   
  
Or perhaps, nothing has, as Jaehyun lets him draw figures on soft skin, kissing him on the forehead as he gets out of bed to make them breakfast, lips twitching up at Doyoung’s whines.   
  
Jaehyun is perfect, he thinks as he rests his chin on his palm, watching the other cook with ease. He lets Doyoung taste the scramble eggs, laughing eyes.

 

He is bold, cocky, with a tad bit of kinky. He is red, passionate and hot, and yet blue, calming and assuring, and the softest glows of yellow, with the right amount of sweet and gentleness.

 

He is a perfect balance of everything Doyoung needs, a little sugar, a little spice, and all things nice.

 

He falls right in the middle of the spectrum, as he kisses Doyoung with equal need and equal security, hands firm on the waist, but gentle as they cup the jaw. A full whole of juxtapositions and contradictions, but it is everything Doyoung needs.   
  
So perhaps, perhaps, nothing has gone wrong at all. Just two people falling in love, that’s all.

 

Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel: [flawless boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105492)


End file.
